


Games of Earth and Sateda

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Fanfiction, Games, Humor, M/M, Napping, POV Child, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're hopping, no, they're napping, no, they're...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Earth and Sateda

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suddenly inspired to write drabbles for the non-McShep Valentine's festival over at SGA_Saturday's Romance prompt. Not sure how romantic this is, but there's certainly a connection.

 

“How was your day with John and Ronon?” Teyla poured Torren a bowl of calming tea, adding honey.

“We did hopping games!”

“Drink up and tell me.”

“John calls it Hopscotch and Ronon calls it Catch the Flag,” Torren explained excitedly. He lifted the carved bowl in both hands, small fingers spread. “I like Ronon’s one best – ’s got sticks!”

“Did Ronon win?”

“ ‘course! Then I napped on the couch, and they played some more. Then _they_ went for a nap, too!” Torren grinned. “They were still playin’ a game, though, ‘cos there was growlin'.”

“Ah,” said Teyla. “ _That_ game.”

 

 


End file.
